A Very Chaos Christmas Carol
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Santa is in town and he's got a bag full of goodies. This time, it's a Christmas Story from your favorite Author of the insanity kind! This is a retelling of the popular story, a Christmas Carol. Shadow hates Christmas and his friends are determined to help him through it. Prepare for spooks, joy, and insanity as you read, A Very Christmas Carol. There is some cursing so be aware!


**Johnny: (Dressed as Santa) HOHOHO! Merry Christmas! It's that time of year again! (An aside) several years late. THE CONTROLLED CHAOS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**

**Audience: (halfheartedly) yaaaaay.**

**Johnny: MORE ENERGY! Anyway. I haven't done one of these for years, I'm very sorry… I've been… lost. My life has been so chaotic and crazy, which normally I'm totally into being the master of discord (And yes! I totally am taking the title, Master of Discord, Spirit of Chaos; Lord of Insanity! MHAHAHAHAHAHA! And as for Discord from MLP, he's my spirit animal.)**

**Johnny: But at the moment, it's caused me to be on such a horrid hiatus. No inspiration, no motivation, no anything… But, that ends now! I Shall end my streak of hiatus by continuing the tradition of the holiday specials! So, I'm going to end 2019 with a Christmas special, and start 2020 with a New Years Special. So, here we go!**

**Johnny: (Reaches into sack and pulls out a DVD of Christmas Carol with Shadow as Scrooge) This is a retelling of the popular Christmas story, a Christmas Carol. So sit back boys and girls and psychos! For let Ol' Saint Johnny tell you the story of, The Christmas Chaos Carol; Starring Shadow as Scrooge! (puts DVD into the DVD Player and sits down, popping a can of soda.) What, do I look like I read?**

**Johnny: I don't own any of the Sonic heroes that will be mentioned in this story, only my Ocs. So Please! Read, Review, and Remember! I'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

It was a crisp winter night, heavy snow falling on the town of Mobintin, with the beautiful sky lit up, and with the full moon of Christmas washing over the city. It was almost Christmas Eve, and the large neighborhood was alive with Christmas cheer. Many of the houses were decorated with lights and props filling their yard. And the insides were filled with families and friends enjoying their night of drinking and partying; preparing for the beautiful Christmas Day tomorrow. Amongst these people, were the famous Sonic Heroes having a grand Christmas party over at Sonic's house.

Almost everyone was at the party, each enjoying the party their own way. Amy, having moved on from Sonic, was singing karaoke and drinking a lot with her new boyfriend, Moonlight Booster. Tails was spending his time with his new girlfriend Cream, sitting on the couch and mostly making out. Sonic was being a bland dumb douche-bag, sucking at being a person and being a horrid- (**Moonlight…** FINE! I'll stop insulting him…) Sonic was mostly hanging with Sally and watching the party together as an engaged couple. Everyone else was doing their own thing, except four people; Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and Shadow.

Silver, Blaze, and Rouge were on their way to the party, having gone on a quick errand to get some more drinks for the party. Silver and Blaze were enjoying their night as a new couple and Rouge was sorta stuck being the third wheel. They were all dressed up in nice warm coats and scarves and other winter garb.

"Hey, check out that house? Who knew there was Christmas Dragons?" Silver pointed out one of the houses, with a large yard of inflatable Dragons in Christmas outfits.

Blaze made fiery horns and spikes and spat fire out of her mouth, making dragon poses and yelling out, "Rawr!" Rouge and Silver laughed hard, almost dropping the drinks.

"It's even funnier when you look across the street and see a traditional nativity scene!" Rouge chuckled, pointing across the street. Silver laughed really hard at that one.

The three friends continued to laugh and joke around, pointing out each of the houses and making a joke about the lights or decorations. Almost every house was decorated in one way or another, all except one; their other friend, Shadow's.

His house was completely dark and not a single decoration was up on the house. As they passed by the house, the door opened and Shadow, dressed in a large black trench-coat, exited the house. He walked down his road before coming across the three friends. He just stared down at them, not interesting in conversing with him.

"Hey Shadow! Merry Christmas!" Silver smiled warmly. Shadow glared at him with his piercing red eyes. Blaze held Silver's arm a little tighter, a little nervous about how Shadow was acting right now.

"Yeah? What's Merry about it?" He huffed, and started to continue walking away.

"Friends, Family, Snow? Um, Hey Shadow… We are heading to Sonic's for a Christmas party, care to join us?" Silver said softly. Shadow stopped and sighed.

"No." He said bluntly.

"Come on Shadow. It'll be fun! No one should be alone for Christmas." Blaze spoke up, trying to convince the brooding hedgehog. He turned around and continued to glare at the group, he seemed so angry and dismissive over the very idea of Christmas.

"Yeah! Come on. It'll be fun! Plus, it'll mean a lot to me to have you there." Rouge said kindly, smiling warmly. Shadow stared at Rouge, a small blush on his face, before turning away angrily.

"I'm not in the mood. I prefer being alone on Christmas, instead of dealing with annoying, loud, pointless parties." Shadow grumbled. He turned back around and Silver grabbed his arm.

"Come on Shadow, Stop being so Emo and brood-." Suddenly he was pushed away by Shadow, slipping onto the sidewalk and landing on his butt. Shadow glared at them, now very angry.

"No… And never touch me again! I don't want to come and join you to your stupid party! I prefer being by myself! Christmas is a pointless holiday and is better spent by yourself! Now LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP BUGGING ME!" He yells at them, glaring angrily at the three friends. He turned back around and ran off, leaving them to sit there alone, shocked at his behavior.

"Well… that was… something..." Blaze said softly, helping Silver up off the ground.

* * *

"I GOT THE MOOOOOVES! LIKE JAGAR!" Moonlight sang on stage as everyone cheered for him. He was dancing with Amy, both getting pretty hot and heavy together. Silver was watching this with Blaze, smiling warmly as they cuddle up to each other and Rouge sat nearby, drinking her cocktail, a little solemnly.

After a bit, Moonlight and Amy flopped onto the couch with the three friends, sighing happily. "This is actually a pretty cool party. Sonic actually did something good for once." Moonlight joked and Amy snickered, clearly pretty drunk.

"Heh. Yeah. I'm surprised he didn't buy some friends and fans to join the party and make it some dumb block party." Silver chuckled and Moonlight high-fived him.

"Well, One person doesn't like the party, Shadow." Blaze said quietly, but Moonlight had great ears so he caught that.

"Heh, yeah. Shadow would hate this party… which would make this party so much better. He'd totally be messing around and screwing with Sonic and ruining his night, which would be so freaking hilarious!" Moonlight laughed, hugging Amy to his lap.

"Well, he'd be too busy hating Christmas too much I think." Rouge said softly. Moonlight immediately spit out his drink and almost tossed Amy of his lap.

"WHAT!? HE HATES CHRISTMAS!? Actually that's not to surprising, he hates everything. That's my best bro." He chuckles, finishing his drink while Amy picks herself up off the ground, groaning from being drunk.

"Yeah, that is true. But still, you should've seen him, he was so angry! He pushed Silver and was so defensive and was yelling. He was being very Bah Humbug!" Blaze said, snuggling closer to Silver.

"Shadow has always been very Scrooge. You gotta annoy the heck out of him to make him do anything!" Moonlight groans, chuckling.

"Yeah. Now we just need some ghosts to make him a better person." Rouge chuckled. Amy hopped onto the couch to join Moonlight, snuggling up to him as well.

"Yeah. It would be, hic, cool to put him through the, hic, Christmas Carol!" Amy said, drunkenly. Moonlight's eye raised and his evil smile grew large on his face. Amy leaned away from him in fear.

"Oh no… Moonlight has one of those, so insane, it should've failed miserably… and yet, it still works with almost minimal pain and misery." Silver said, standing up and backing away.

"Hey! I'm not that crazy… I mean, I am crazy, but not that crazy! Now come on!" He smirked, hopping up and heading out the door. The group looked at each other before shrugging it off and following after him.

* * *

"BEHOLD! MY GREATEST CREATIONS AND CRAZIEST IDEAS EVER!" Moonlight yelled out, revealing three inventions to the small group of friends.

"Oooh! … What are they?" Silver asked, staring at the inventions. Moonlight smiled excitedly and walked up to the first one.

"Well, this is what I call the Ghostifier! It uses special energy waves that can take the soul of someone and astral project them, turning them into ghosts!" Moonlight gestured to the device that had a large pod and a laser beam device inside of it.

"This is my Temporal Viewer! It allows us to see past events without being able to effect anything, only view the past." Gestured pointed to a large circular device with screens.

"And this one is basically my take on a Holodeck!" He pointed to the last one, which was just a laser beam with thousands of mini beams for the holographic realism.

"Oh cool! … But, so what?" Silver asked, electing a facepalm from Moonlight.

"So… We can use these on Shadow to give him his very own Christmas Carol! We turn ourselves into Ghosts, use the Holodeck to make things spooky, and the Temporal Viewer so we show him his past, present, and future!" He exclaimed, waving his hands excitedly as he revealed his plan.

The four friends looked at each other for a bit before thinking for a bit. Blaze was the first to speak. "Hmm… That's actually a really good idea! I'm in!" She smiled happily.

"Yeah! I think this will be fun! Plus, we can make him a little more sociable." Silver chuckled. Rouge smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, you guys have fun! I'm way to drunk to be part of this." Amy groaned, stumbling a bit. Moonlight smiled warmly and held her close.

"It's okay love. Go upstairs and head to bed. I'll join you later." He said kindly and gently to her, before she headed upstairs to go to bed and rest.

"Now then… Who's ready to scare Shadow silly?" Moonlight smirked as his friends all rubbed their hands together, a little on the evil side as Moonlight powered up the devices.

* * *

Shadow sighed as he sat on his couch having just returned from outside with some groceries. He reached in and pulled out a beer and turned the TV, putting on a Christmas special. He sipped on his beer and got comfortable in his dark house.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at his door. He ignored it until a second louder one was heard. He groaned and got up, heading to the door and opened it up. There was no one around for like miles as he looked around. Only thing he saw was snow. He grumbled and slammed the door, stomping away. Immediately the door was knocked on again and he rushed back, opening the door quickly.

"WHAT!?" He yelled, but once again there was no one out there. Suddenly his back door was being knocked on. He shut his front door and rushed over to the back door and opened it, stepping outside and looking around. He walked back inside after having not seen anyone. Just as he was about to question what was going on, someone was knocking on the back door again. He opened it up, and the knocking continued. Shadow let the door go and backed away.

"What the?" Suddenly, the door started opening and closing, slamming as it closed. Then all the cabinets in his kitchen and the fridge as well. The lights and the TV started flickering and flashing. He started to freak out a little at this point. His house started to fill with a dark blue light and fog. Finally, everything went terrifyingly quiet. Shadow looked around, expecting someone to appear to tell him it was all a stupid prank, when a loud thud from upstairs was heard.

The thud was followed by another one and another one. It was quick to figure out it was footsteps; heavy footsteps that eventually were followed by chains. Shadow turned towards his staircase, watching a large shadow emerge from the upstairs. The chains and the heavy metal stomping got louder and louder till a glowing ghostly figure of a dead mobian appeared before him.

He was wrapped in chains, metal spiked boots chained to his feet, and ripped rags on his body. He looked like he died from drowning, or hanging. He was a very dark blue color, with ghostly blonde hair; he looked like a hedgefox, with his quills and three large fox tails. Wait, three large fox tails? That means it's…

"MOONLIGHT!?" Shadow yelled, glaring angrily at the intruding mobian. Moonlight looked up, smirking as his body shimmered with a ghostly look.

"What? I'm a ghost! Ghosts are awesome! I'm Awesome! Also." He snaps his fingers and lightning flashed inside of Shadow's house, forcing him to fall on his butt and stare up at Moonlight as he grew massive.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! YOU HAVE BEEN SELECTED FOR A HORRID PUNISHMENT! YOU WILL BE VISITED BY THREE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS'S… timeline, I don't really know. Point is, get ready to get spooked boi!" Moonlight said, going from threatening to normal in heartbeat. "Anyway! Got anything good to drink?" He started his way towards the kitchen, humming to himself.

Shadow followed after him, angry and confused. "Okay! What are you doing here and what are you talking about?" He asked, annoyed at his self proclaimed 'Best Friend.' Moonlight opened his fridge and pulled out a can of soda, humming to himself.

"I'm here to join you and some friends of mine on a journey! See, you've been a bit of dick recently, especially during the cheery Christmas time. As a dead tortured ghost, I'm here to teach you that being an ass is a terrible idea and that you need to be with your friends." He said, opening up the soda and started to drink it.

"Moonlight. Your not a ghost, your an idiot. Now get ou-." Shadow stopped mid-sentence when Moonlight drank the soda, as it passed right through his body and spilled all over the floor. Moonlight tossed the can away and smirked.

"Come on, let's get ready." He said, before passing right through Shadow, causing him to shiver from the cold and creepiness of the feeling. He turned around and followed after Moonlight, who was sitting on the couch.

"How are you a ghost!?" Shadow said, staring at Moonlight scared. Moonlight smirked and reclined on the couch.

"Well… It could be because I'm dead? Or maybe it's just all a dream? Or… maybe I turned me and my friends into ghost, used a time machine and a holodeck to trick you into have a really fucked night." Moonlight smirked while Shadow looked at him confused, cocking his head.

"What?" Shadow asked confused.

"What?" Moonlight asked innocently, a sly smile on his face. Shadow glared and growled slightly. Moonlight hopped up and smiled. "Alright, let's get this party started!" He chuckled, clapping his hands.

"Starting what party?" Shadow asked, standing by Moonlight. Moonlight turned towards him and gave him a sly wink.

"The party with the first ghost." Moonlight said, before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the side of Shadow's house exploded as a DeLoren pulled up busted through the wall and parked right in front of them. The door hissed open, and out stepped the ghostly image of Marty McFly; or at least a certain albino hedgehog looking like Marty Mcfly.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! I AM THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST! YOUR ACTIONS ARE WICKED HEAVY MAN!" Silver yelled out, standing tall as he stared down Shadow and Moonlight; both of whom are not amused.

"Seriously? Back to the Future reference? Your supposed to be a scary ghost Silver!" Moonlight yelled at Silver as he walked over to the two, smiling happily.

"What? It fits he theme! Marty's whole thing is that he's stuck in the past and has to go Back! Back to the Future!" Silver said, making very nerdy hand gestures to seem cooler then he obviously wasn't. (People are going to think that part is me. **Nah, that was all me.**)

"Okay, what is going on here?" Shadow said, unamused and annoyed, still. Moonlight turned around and chuckled awkwardly.

"Hehe… Well… Ahem. Shadow. You are to be haunted by three ghosts. The first is the Ghost of Christmas's Past; the wannabe Michael J. Fox over here. He will show you the three defining moments in your life around this special time of year. And I'll be there alongside, as your companion." Moonlight said, with a wide and honestly a little terrifying of a smile.

"Yeah, no. I'm not going anywhere with you two." Shadow said, crossing his arms. But, moonlight just grabbed one of Shadow's arms and wrapped his own around it tight before pulling him into the car.

"Oh yes you are Shadow. HIT IT MARTY!" Moonlight yelled, doing his best Doc Brown impersonation. Silver slid into the drivers seat and punched in the coordinates before taking off down the street. The car started to fly up into the air as the dashboard eventually read eighty eight miles per hour and the car erupted into sparks and flames before disappearing into space.

"Our first stop! Space Colony Ark!" Silver exclaimed, as the massive space station appeared before them. Shadow's eyes widened as he stared at his old home.

"What? How!?" He said, looking at it in all it's former glory. Moonlight chuckled and patted Shadow on the back.

"It's fifty plus years in the past, this is one of your earliest Christmas's on the Ark. The day you fell in love with the spirit of Christmas." Silver explained. He drove straight into the Ark, the car and it's passengers phasing right through the wall as Silver drove around before arriving into the main lab room, where the guys could see a very young Shadow the hedgehog and his closest friend, Maria there by his side helping him wrap up presents and Gerald Robotnik over by his machines, focusing on his work. Christmas decorations were put up all over the station, making the metal sphere a little more festive.

"That's me." Shadow said, getting out of the car and running over to the scene, Silver and Moonlight following him slowly. Shadow knelt down and watched as baby him had a bow put on his face and he started laughing.

"I… I remember this… It was the first Christmas I spent with Maria. The doctor didn't want to be bother with putting up ridiculous decorations all over the facility, but when I was finally old enough to understand Christmas, Maria begged him to do it, so that I can experience the joy of Christmas. He thought it over and finally agreed. The whole station was on board and helped make the Ark a very festive year." Shadow said, watching Maria run around with baby Shadow and their new toys. Gerald glanced over, and he began to smile warmly, watching his two great joys having such a fun and merry time.

"It was a special day for you… You fell in love with Christmas. Every year you dressed up, decorated as much as you can, and made Maria and Gerald wonderful gifts. You tried to make it bigger every year, and you succeeded for the most part. But, it wasn't to last… was it?" Moonlight asked, patting Shadow's back kindly. His face started to fall as he remembered his darkest day.

"The Raid… It happened near Christmas..." Shadow said, his voice quivering slightly. Silver grabbed a hover-board from the car and hopped on it.

"Come… let's see where your darkness started." Silver said, helping Shadow and Moonlight onto the growing hover-board. It zipped through the facility, time moving forward at high speeds, showing the progression of time in seconds. After a few minutes, they slowed down and appeared in the chamber room, where Maria was securing young Shadow into a glass chamber and headed to the controls.

"MARIA! STOP! PLEASE! I CAN SAVE YOU!" Shadow screamed, hopping off the hover-board and rushing over to Maria, passing right through her. He continued to try and grab her, but continued to just pass through her.

"Shadow… She can't see or hear you… Your a ghost to her… I'm sorry..." Moonlight said, putting an arm around his friend and comforting him. Shadow started to tear up as he watched young him banging on the glass door, begging for Maria to let him out.

Maria finished the final preparations when the door opened and some G.U.N agents busted in, guns trained on the young girl. She turned towards Shadow, smiling warmly. "Shadow… protect them… save them…. Forgive them." She said softly, before turning around and pulling the lever, as one of the agents yelled out to her to stop and opened fire, shooting her in the back, killing her instantly. Shadow watched this from the glass prison, a look of horror and shock on his young face. The chamber disengaged and was propelled into space, heading straight for the planet down below.

Shadow watched in horror as Maria laid dead and bleeding as the agents wrestled with the controls to try and bring Shadow back. Shadow collapsed onto the ground, crying as he held himself, his whole body shivering. Moonlight and Silver knelt down by his side, rubbing his back.

"Witnessing that, so close to your holiday… it was devastating, I'm sure… And when you finally got released, you enacted your revenge on the humans… but that wasn't what she wanted… You tried to be good since then. Helping people, being hero; being the best you can be." Moonlight said. The screens on ship flashed to all of the times Shadow was a hero, saving the day and risking his life for others, all in Maria's name.

"But… that didn't mean you weren't bitter inside… And that was evident of your first Christmas alone." Silver said, pressing a car alarm button and the Delorean pulled up. They got inside and Silver drove it straight into the planet, going eighty eight miles necessary to go through time.

They arrived on their street back home, only it was an about five or so years ago, with much younger Sonic Heroes and Moonlight was back home in Washington. Shadow watched as young Sonic and Tail had a snowball fight outside their house. Moonlight Silver and Shadow walked up to Shadow's house and walked through, looking over and seeing the slightly young Shadow decorating his house. He was humming slightly sadly to himself, wearing an ugly Christmas sweater and going all out for this year.

"You pulled out all the stops. The yard, the house, the interior, the gingerbread house, the presents, the abundant joy." Silver said, as they watched him sit t the couch near the fire, a small smile on his face.

"I invited everyone I could think of to come… but no one showed up… everyone said that they thought I'd be to much like me… and that my party could be 'depressing. It hurt… No friends, no family… no Maria… I lost it." Shadow said, tears still in his eyes. They watched young Shadow, who came home, hearing people thing he's to depressing to be joyful, started tearing up the decorations and snacks and ornaments and gifts. Everything Christmas had to go.

"That was when you decided that you would never celebrate Christmas again, If you stopped celebrating it, maybe the feelings of misery would disappear. But it only grew didn't it?" Moonlight said, rubbing Shadow's back. He pushed away and stormed outside.

"So what!? It was my decision! CHRISTMAS HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT MISERY SINCE MARIA DIED, SO WHY SHOULD I CELEBRATE THIS HOLIDAY!?" Shadow yelled at the two ghosts.

"Because, you still have friends here, who care about you; friends, Family, loved ones. These are the people who make Christmas, Christmas. But if you shut them out, then they will shape your future into one of angry and resentment." Moonlight said, before fading away. The Delorean was in front of Shadow, turned on with Silver in the front seat.

"Shadow! Let the past go and embrace those that want a better future for you!" Silver yelled out. "Or else, you'll end up burning yourself in the future, and then you'll be Outta Time!" Silver said, quoting the license plate on the Dalorean. It started to drive straight towards Shadow, quickly picking up speed. It hit a trash can, showing this time it won't be phasing. Shadow tried to run, but couldn't move, something was holding him. He waved his hands in front of Silver, before the car erupted in flames and took off through time, as he fire hit Shadow like a tidal wave, burning him alive.

* * *

"AHHH!" Shadow yelled, waking up on his couch. He looked around confused as he saw he was still on the couch, beer on the floor as it fell out of his hands, Christmas specials still on TV. He checked his watch and realized he'd been asleep for an hour.

"It… was all a dream..." Shadow said, sighing as he laid back on the couch, head against the couch as he wiped his face in relief that it was all a dream.

"OOOH OOOH OOOH! I LOVE THIS PART! GO GET CHARLIE BROWN!" Moonlight laughed, yelling at the TV and scaring Shadow, making him fall to the floor. He sat up and looked at the ghostly chained form of Moonlight sitting on his couch. Moonlight turned towards Shadow, smirking at the scared hedgehog. "What? Did you think it was all a dream?" He smirked.

"… Yes?" Shadow said, slightly embarrassed. Moonlight hopped off the couch and smiled down at Shadow as he got himself back up.

"Sorry dude. Your not dreaming, and soon your about to be visited by the next ghost. But first!" Moonlight reached behind him and grabbed a large wrapped box, handing it to him. Shadow grabbed the large wrapped box and looked at Moonlight unamused.

"Really? This is the best you got?" Shadow asked. Moonlight looked slight offended at the comment.

"What? It's a good joke." Moonlight huffed, crossing his arms.

"You got me a present, cause the next ghost is the Ghost of Christmas Present." He said flatly. Moonlight glares at Shadow.

"Oi! Don't ruin my jokes! It was funny! Oh whatever. Blah blah blah, prepare to meet the fiery Ghost of Christmas Past." Moonlight grumbled, waving his hands. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Fiery Ghost?" Suddenly, the present erupted inflames and nearly burnt Shadow completely as the fire rose high into the air, surrounding the room and the two friends. The fiery continued to spin and dance around the room before merging into a single point and turning into the beautifully dressed princess of the fire, Blaze. She was wearing the traditional robe of the Christmas Carol ghost of Christmas Present, only more sultry and flaming.

"You could be a little sporting, Shadow. It's all about the presentation. Humoring someone goes a long way. But, yes. I am the Ghost of Christmas's present." She bowed, fire still billowing around her.

"And what, your going to show me what I'm missing, all the fun everyone is having with me?" Shadow asked, not interested in this annoying night. Blaze shook her head, smiling warmly.

"That is the obvious thing to do, but no I will not. Instead, I want to show you those that are suffering on this holiday just like you; those that are celebrating this holiday alone and how it affects them and their friends." She said, waving her hands and creating ribbons of fire all around her before they flew from her hands and started to take shape. They danced round, forming a large beautiful sleigh and from the sleigh was string of reins attached to fiery reindeer.

Blaze hopped into the sleigh and offered her hand to Shadow. "Now come, join me on this journey. You'll be surprised, by your discovery." She rhymed, smiling warmly.

Shadow turned towards Moonlight. "I don't have a choice, do I?" He asked calmly.

Moonlight shook his head, "Nope!" he said, smiling happily as he hopped into where the presents would be, diving in a pool of fire and emerging happily.

"Oooh! It's like a seat warmer!" Moonlight laughed. Shadow sighed and climbed in, sitting next to Blaze. She whipped the reins, shouting for the reindeer to take flight.

"On Ra! On Apollo! On Agni! On Chantico! On Ogun! On Safa! On Garra! On Caca! Burn across the sky, and brighten up the night! Let us give Shadow here, a fiery Christmas Fright!" She yelled, flying up into the sky, a trail of fire behind them. (**You have no idea how hard it is to find fire gods names that rhymed… ugh…**)

"I didn't ask her to do the whole rhyming thing, she just wanted to do that; I really like it!" Moonlight chuckled, while Shadow rolled his eyes.

"First let us visit those that call themselves your friends, who you have shunned." Blaze said, steering the sleigh down to the street, flying outside of Sonic' party. Shadow watched everyone inside, partying and enjoying themselves; including Moonlight, Blaze, Silver, and Rouge.

"Wait… your still in there… I thought this was the present." Shadow said confused. He turned towards Moonlight and Blaze and some color drained from his face.

"Told you, were ghosts." Moonlight winked, before kissing Shadow's cheek, passing through his face and causing him to freak out a bit.

"You see your fiends enjoying their Christmas. But not everyone is there having a fun time. There are some that are having their own trials and tribulations of Christmas." Blaze said, watching the party with the other two.

"Yeah? Like who?" Shadow asked. Blaze smiled and whipped the reins and they took off towards Angel Island. The flew over head and headed towards the Master Emerald altar, where Knuckles was, decorating the area with some Hot Chocolate by his side.

"Knuckles? Why is he out here?" Shadow asked, eyebrow raised. Moonlight hopped into the front seat with Blaze and Shadow.

"It's his job. He cares about his friends, but he prefers to be alone, contemplating life and protecting the Master Emerald. He spends his Christmas alone, his only companion being the Master Emerald. He is the last of his kind, and is without any friends.

"He prefers this though, enjoying the solitude. Happy to be alone here amongst nature, doing the job that honors his people." Blaze explains, smiling as they watch Knuckles sit down, drinking his Hot Coco.

Shadow watched, and honestly felt a little bad. He was happy to be alone sure, but he could still see that he enjoyed Christmas despite all that has happened to him. And yet, he losses one person, and the world has ended? He lowered his head in contemplation, thinking about what he has endured.

"Come. There is more." Blaze said, whipping the reins to ready her reindeer. Moonlight and Shadow hopped back into the sleigh taking off into the sky.

They flew around for a while before they came across a large graveyard, completely empty, except for two people; Vanilla the Rabbit and Vector the Crocodile. The sleigh flew down towards them, hovering a few feet above them. Shadow watched as Vanilla put some floors on a grave, and started crying.

"That's Cream's father, Vanilla's husband. He died shortly before Cream was born, a car accident." Moonlight said. Shadow watched as Vector held Vanilla tightly, comforting her.

"She comes down here on Christmas every year, put some floors on the grave, and tells him what Cream has been up to the past year. Then she breaks down crying alone. At least this time she has someone to help her up." Blaze said sadly, tears in her eyes before they burned away.

"That's… I..." Shadow couldn't even begin to express himself, he felt so bad for her. Blaze snapped the reins, taking off across the sky. After everyone had their moment to cry and wipe their tears, Blaze cleared her throat.

"Ahem. So… the last person we are to visit, is Ivo Robotnik." Blaze said, flying across the sea. Shadow turned towards her confused.

"Why? Why do we care about his Christmas?" Shadow asked, a look of doubt and slight anger on his face. Moonlight chuckled and climbed into Shadow's lap.

"Oh silly Shadow. Even bad guys celebrate Christmas… plus, he is the closest to celebrating your Christmas." Moonlight said, smirking as they flew to Eggman's secret base. They flew inside and headed to what essentially equated to the living room. They got out and approached Eggman. He was sitting in a large chair, in front of roaring fire and a drink in his hand.

"What is he doing?" Shadow asked, watching the mad scientist sadly drink.

"He's drinking his Christmas away. He has no friends, no family, no loved ones. He is just alone and when it comes to Christmas, like you he thinks about his old family; Gerald, Maria. All gone, he is all alone. Sound familiar?" Blaze asked.

"This is what happens when you abandon those that care about you, you become a bitter old man, much like Eggy here." Moonlight said, watching Shadow approach Eggman. Moonlight and Blaze turned towards each other, and gave a very evil look towards each other.

"Shadow… don't let the cold affect your heart, let the warmth in." Blaze said, walking over. She hugs Shadow warmly, and he just freezes up. He blushes softly, but then pushes her away.

"I… I don't know I can..." He admits. Suddenly, the air started to get cold, and icy. The fire from the fire place disappeared and so did Moonlight and Blaze. He looked around, alone except for Eggman. The room started to get colder and colder, ice forming on the walls and everything all over. He turned and watched Eggman rise from his chair and turned towards Shadow.

"a...lone… you're…. Alllll…. Alone…. Alone….. alone" He wailed, his body moving like a frozen animatronic. His body started to get a coating of ice on. His body started to follow apart, the ice causing his flesh and body to shatter and drop off. Shadow fell onto his butt and backed away, actually scared of the dying bitter cold old man before him.

Suddenly, the ice started to take hold of Shadow, his own parts starting to follow off. He watched Eggman fall and shatter into pieces and Shadow screamed loudly as he started to break apart and fall apart as well. His last image was of him shattering amongst the frozen broken skeleton of Eggman.

* * *

Shadow shot up from the couch, looking around and checking his body, yelling as he does so. He panted heavily, groaning as he rubs his temple. He looked around, searching the house for Moonlight, waiting for him to pop out and make some dumb jokes. After awhile though, it seemed Shadow was truly here alone. He fell back onto the couch and sighed, looking at his watch. So far he's spent two hours with the ghosts.

"I hope that's it for tonight." He said.

"I'm afraid, there is one more, Shadow." A voice echoed behind him. Shadow hopped up and turned around to see a cloak figure with a large scythe. The hood was removed and it was revealed to be Rouge, her wings spreading wide behind her, but only their shadows.

"Rouge… Your..." He gulped nervously, tired of this messed up night.

"The Ghost of Christmas Future. I am here to show you, what you will become." Rouge said, offering her hand. Shadow looked around, expecting Moonlight to be there as well. Rouge noticed this and quelled his fears. "Moonlight will not be joining us, it only be me and you." She said, smiling warmly.

Shadow looked at her hand and sighed softly, before taking it and following after her. The shadow wings flapped once and they flew through the Shadows, the world blending into darkness around them. After a short while, they were standing outside Moonlight's house.

Shadow looked around confused, seeing the large house all dressed up with Christmas decorations. "Why are we here?" Shadow asked.

"My job is to show you what you will become if you continue to be you… but I want to show you what you will become, if you embrace your friends." She explained, standing by his side. The door opened and an older Shadow stepped out, by his side was an Older Rouge. They were both very happy and shaking hands with Moonlight and what looked to be his wife, an older Amy Rose.

They'll looked to be great friends, Old Shadow talking about how fun it was to hangout with his best friend Moonlight. A brightly dressed Hedge-bat teenager followed after them, but not before giving what was her girlfriend, a hegdefox that Shadow guessed was Moonlight's daughter, but then that would mean…

"That is our daughter. Sometime in the future we become married, falling deeply in love. We were work as secret agents at the new and improved G.U.N agency. Her name is Dawn, she's a vampire Hedge-bat, and she's fallen for your greatest of friends, Moonlight's daughter." Rouge said.

"Come on Dawn. Let's go have a Merry Christmas." Old Shadow smiled, holding his daughter close to him. Dawn giggles and nods. Sh turns around and waves goodbye to the other girl.

"BIEE AMYLLIA! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I LOVE YOU!" She giggles. Shadow watched and his eyes watered. His future was so bright, so… happy. He didn't deserve this, this was something he never thought he could have; a family of his own.

"This is my future…?" He asked, close to crying. Rouge smiled warmly and hugged him close, the shadow wings wrapping around him.

"It can be, but not as you are now. Your friends can be your family, they love you. They want to be around you because they care about you more then anything. But, if you continue to push them away, then this is your future." She said, her smile falling. She grabbed her scythe tightly and sliced the air, the future she just showed Shadow was ripped apart, dissolving and turning to dust.

Now before them was an old bitter Shadow, sitting on his porch, staring angrily at his barren yard. Kids would come near his house, passing by just before Shadow yelled out to get away from his house. Shadow watched in shock, this is what he would become, an old man that hated the world.

"You shunned everyone away, and no one wanted to be there for you anymore… not even your best friend." She said, gesturing to Moonlight with his wife Amy and their daughter Amyllia passed by Shadow's house. Old Moonlight turned towards old Shadow and yelled out to him.

"Merry Christmas!" He called out to him. Shadow turned towards him and huffed. Moonlight shrugged and continued walking.

"Who was that dad?" Amyllia asked. Moonlight thought for a second before smiling.

"No one sweetie, just some guy." He said, and they continued to walk away.

"Some guy? But… You used to call me your best friend… you would never stop bugging me about it. You annoyed me for years! No! Don't just leave!" Shadow yelled out. Suddenly, darkness surrounded him, his world becoming nothing cold darkness. Rouge's voice rang out around him.

"This is your fault, Shadow. By not changing, you've doomed yourself to lose everything. The cold void is all you will be left with." Rouge's voice, echoed all around him.

"NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'VE LEARNED MY LESSON! MY PAST WILL NO LONGER DEFINE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE! NOT AGAIN! NOT ANYMORE! PLEAASE!" He yelled out, closing his eyes as he cried. He felt he was falling, becoming colder and losing all feeling to his body. "Please..." he whispered as he disappeared into the void.

* * *

"DING DONG!" Went Shadow's doorbell, waking the hedgehog up from the couch in a cold sweat, and cold beer that had spilled on him. He panted heavily, the fireplace having gone out and the TV playing A Christmas Carol. He sat there breathing heavily, before he heard his doorbell go off again.

He opened the door and saw Moonlight, Silver, Rouge, and all his other friends standing outside. They all held gifts and yelled out, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" To the surprised hedgehog.

"What the..." Shadow asked, confused. Moonlight chuckled and handed him his present.

"What? Did you think I'd forget my best friend? Come here bro; HUG ME!" Moonlight hugged Shadow, laughing as he held him. Shadow blushed softly, in shock still.

"What's going on?" He asked, still surprised. Rouge smiled and stepped up, wearing a beautiful coat and scarf.

"Moonlight said that it be a nice gesture to come over and give you a Christmas gift each. We know you want to be alone, but you could still have some gifts and love." Rouge smiled. Shadow stared into her eyes, blushing a bit more red.

"Come on, open mine! I want to see your reaction!" Moonlight laughed happily. Shadow chuckled and opened the gift In side was a picture in a picture frame. It was of Shadow and Moonlight at th boardwalk, Shadow completely unhappy to be there and Moonlight having the best time ever. This was of the day Shadow promised Moonlight due to a bet they had. If Shadow lost he had to hangout with Moonlight for a day. This was taken at the end of the day, and Shadow admitted, he had fun and did enjoy time with Moonlight.

"Moonlight… it's..." He said, not sure what to say.

"Yeah I know, lame. But hey! What ca-." Everyone gasped in shock as Shadow did something so surprising, it made Moonlight shut up. He hugged moonlight tightly, full on hug, some tears down his eyes and he smiled.

"It's a wonderful gift… from an amazing best friend." He said. Moonlight had his mouth open, trying to say something.

"Gahhhhhh…." Moonlight said, before Blaze and Silver started laughing. Shadow let Moonlight go and Moonlight recomposed himself.

"Well um… we just wanted to do something nice for our friend… Merry Christmas bro." Moonlight chuckled. Shadow smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Moonlight." He said. He walked over and gave everyone a hug, taking their gifts and placing them inside.

"Well...We are about to head over to Moonlight's for a Sleepover Christmas Eve Party. Care to join us?" Silver asked. Shadow looked at his watch, it had been three hours since he had came home and it was almost Christmas. He turned to his friends and smiled warmly.

"I'd love to, let me just get my clothes." He said, closing the door. He turned towards the TV as Scrooge was dancing with his new friends and Little Tim was saying that famous line. Shadow smiled and said it with him. "Chaos Bless us, everyone." He took a deep breath, and started to get ready to head out with his friends.

* * *

Moonlight, Silver, Blaze, and Amy sat on the couch, watching Shadow and Rouge singing 'It's Cold outside' together. Moonlight smiled warmly as he watched his best friend enjoyed his Christmas with someone he cared deeply about. Silver and Blaze also enjoyed watching Shadow, happy that he was finally embracing the Christmas spirit.

Amy however, a little more sober, had a very big question. "So… when are we going to tell Shadow that we fucked with him for the past three hours?" She asked casually.

Moonlight and Silver looked at each other before turning towards Amy. "Never." They said simultaneously.

"Shouldn't we tell him, he deserves to know doesn't he?" Blaze asked curiously. Moonlight shook his head, taking a sip of his drink.

"Nah… why ruin it for him? Ignorance is bliss sometimes." He chuckles, sipping his drink before holding it out. "Merry Christmas Guys."

They smiled warmly and toasted with him, "Merry Christmas Moonlight."

Moonlight smiled and sipped his drink, before turning towards the reader and winked. "Merry Christmas, everyone. And a Happy New Year."

**Johnny: OHHOHOHOHO! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hoped you loved this wonderful retelling of a Christmas Classic. I certainly did. Thank you to everyone who read all the way to the end, you are the best fans an author can ask for. So, Please! Read, Review, and Remember! Stay Chaotically Insane, My Little Psychopaths. Johnny OUT! Peace!**

**Johnny: Oh and a quick little aside. This story was ghostwritten be a great friend and person, Panda from Brohoof Studios. Go check her out, she's amazing and a great addition to the large and chaotic cast of the Controlled Chaos Studios. Panda, any words?**

**Panda: ****(****dressed in elf costume with elf ears****)**** HI! My name is Panda! From Brohoof Studios here on ****Fanfiction****, I have had the great privilege to be the ghostwriter for Johnny (though he doesn't need it) and I am proud to say he is an amazing writer and I hope to be his second set of eyes for a long time! Have a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year!**


End file.
